1. Field of the Invention
The embodiment of the present invention relates to a battery assembly, and more particularly, to a battery assembly capable of improving productivity and contention by applying a standardized protective circuit module (PCM) to various types of bare cells.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent, with the technology development and increased demand of a mobile device, the demand of a secondary battery as an energy source has been suddenly increased.